Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 September 2015
11:38 lag! 11:39 Looks like your avatar is some Alicron 11:39 Alicorn* 11:41 Huh? 11:42 Talking about Pink Doc 11:42 Oh. 11:42 PM btw 11:42 Yeah 11:43 K 11:46 Kay. 11:49 SHoot 11:49 Okay I'm finally bad from a bad and distorted lag! 11:51 I'm happy today 11:54 Hi Dark Fredbear! 11:54 Hi! *waves* 11:55 * Pinkgirl234 hugs him like a baws 11:56 * The Doctor - Time Lord Victorious rests in his Tardis 11:56 I am an alicorn GJ. Care for a ride? :[[]]3 11:57 Alicorn GJ? 11:57 Sure! 11:57 That's a weird name.... 11:57 Anyways.... 11:57 * Dark Fredbear gets on and rides 11:58 * The Doctor - Time Lord Victorious stands up, walks over to the Tardis Console and flies the Tardis into the Time Vortex, travelling somewhere 11:58 Where should I go...? 11:59 // Does anyone play Yu Gi Oh here? 11:59 Used to 11:59 GJ is the nickname of Dark Fredbear 11:59 * Pinkgirl234 takes him around the mountains 11:59 Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh. 11:59 Now, I understand. 11:59 Still, Alicorn is a weird name. 11:59 Wooooo! 12:00 Oh and I saw a Princess Celestia VS Doctor Who thread. 12:00 I just..... I don't..... 12:00 Why. 12:00 What was the name of the site where you found it? 12:00 Inb4 banishing Tardis into Sun 12:00 Comic Vine 12:01 It was a long Time ago. 12:02 Oh 12:02 I don't see how in any circumstances can Celestia win. 12:02 By the way, in the ERB, Doctor Who shifted into some different doctor. 12:02 I know. 12:02 The Fourth Doctor. 12:02 I wonder why he does that in the TV series though 12:03 Because when he's near death, he regenerates, getting a new body 12:03 Hmmm 12:03 It's a defense mechanism 12:03 How about Doctor Who vs Ghost Rider? 12:03 Oh. 12:03 That's new, 12:03 Ghost Rider has soul based attacks 12:03 And when Zarathos takes over 12:03 So that's his way of escaping death? 12:03 He becomes super hell lord level 12:04 * Dark Fredbear is relaxed while I'm enjoying the ride 12:04 Doctor becomes Time xd 12:04 XD 12:04 Yeah. 12:04 The Doctor can cheat death 12:04 OOoh! XD 12:04 * Lord Ghetsis (Ghost Rider) blazes past the slow Alicorn on his hellish, fiery motorbike, leaving a trail of hellfire behind him. 12:05 Doc is powerful 12:05 Usually, a Time Lord can only regenerate 12 times. But the Doctor had more regeneration energy given to him from the frozen Time Lords. 12:05 You need high multiverse - hyperverse beings to deal with him 12:05 Yeah. 12:05 E.g. Beyonder 12:05 Living Tribunal 12:05 Phoenix force 12:05 Dark Fredbear where do you want me to take you? 12:05 Yep 12:05 Protege 12:06 I dunno whether the Eternity could beat him... 12:06 And Mr Popo 12:06 I just started the part 4 of Rekt The User Above You 12:06 in another wiki 12:06 I don't think Eternity could 12:06 Well there's a chance he can 12:06 Yeah. 12:06 If he becomes multiverse eternity 12:06 The Doctor has more of one. 12:06 Super Kami Guru beats Doctor though 12:07 Hmm. To the area where I use to entertain. 12:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S1g-VLuUiIc 12:07 Pink plz 12:07 Wat 12:07 xD 12:07 Flappy wot 12:07 Oh yeah 12:07 And Popo 12:08 xD 12:08 Also I checked Arkaine's wall a few days ago. He is not gonna be active anymore, as stated in a message thread he posted on his own wall 12:08 The Tenth Doctor was omnipotent by linking with the archangel network during the meta-crisis 12:08 I doubt it 12:08 Well, that's what Davies said. 12:08 Bastard xD 12:09 Nah 12:09 Thats contradictory in many ways 12:09 The point is the Doctor doesn't NEED omnipotence. 12:09 Thats because Doc hasn't met a Beyonder level being yet xD 12:09 Yes he has. 12:09 The Grace. 12:09 During the 4th Doctor era 12:10 How strong was The Grace? 12:10 It was like the TOAA version of the Doctor Who universe 12:11 But weaker. It was intended to be the god of the DW universe 12:11 Lol I just looked up on them 12:11 Low 1-B 12:11 I know. 12:11 The Grace were Great Old Ones that existed in a state of non-existence outside of time and space. 12:11 12:11 They worked to hold the universe together and occasionally stepped into reality to prevent it from falling apart. 12:12 It took several of them to hold the universe together 12:12 That kind of sounds weak 12:12 I know. 12:12 But then you consider the great intelligence. 12:12 http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/The_Grace 12:14 Ghetsis. 12:14 Prepare. 12:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zznmx6YzXtg 12:15 I have a mock job interview today first period. I'm here early for tutoring, but I'm the only senior in here...The rest are 8th and 9th graders. 12:16 xD wut 12:17 Matthew Williams CANADA 1 year ago 12:17 I've only got one thing to say to you... 12:17 DROP IT!! 12:17 Reply · 1 12:17 12:17 12:17 Doodle _ Bug 1 year ago 12:17 OMG THAT SO FUNNY 12:17 The Rave is OVER INFINITY XD 12:17 Lol, still referred back to Super Kami Guru 12:17 As seen in the comments 12:17 Guru be da rave master 12:18 Did you see the image at 0:24 ? 12:18 xD 2015 09 24